bree diego lova birdys!
by xSlytherin babex
Summary: this is what i think should happen in the short second life of bree tanner home you like.


Hey This is what I think should happen 2 Bree and Diego I have read a little of the second short life of Bree tanner but this is what I think should happen and I made up people that Bree was watching fight.. So here it is.

"Riley always puts me with Kevin. I don't know why any time I try and change hunting groups Kevin turns up and Riley puts me with him. It's so annoying having to go hunting with that stupid jerk of a newborn and the dumb blonde vamp who thinks he's Spiderman ,"I groaned out to Diego who was sitting opposite me at the small table we always picked at the cold empty shopping centre. "Yeah well at least he sends you out with someone he won't let any newborn hunt with me he doesn't trust any of 'em," Diego answered. "Does he trust me or have you even told him?" I asked curiously. "I told him and he only trusts you because he sees me with you at the house and sees us laughing and I told him that I love you," He smiled at me. "Oh poor little Diego is he embarrassed that a little 14 year old newborn completely adores you and would die for you?" I laughed. "No of course not it just is a little gross cause your so much younger that me and I love you so much the only thing I don't tell him is that we break into this place every time we hunt," He bellowed. "yeah I think you should keep that to yourself ,"I laughed. "Have you got any good cd's and ones that I would listen to ?"I mumbled. "I'm more into country and jazz music not hip and hop Bree," He mumbled. "You know we better go see what mess Kevin and blondey have left ,"I groaned flatly . "I was guessing we would have to go soon," He murmured sadly. We picked up are cd's and books slipped them into my bag pack which I picked up last time we were here and headed for the hatch. We leaped up the wall and flipped the inside latch and leaped out into the cold death black night. We closed the latches and ran to the side of the building. We searched for any signs Kevin and blondy had been hunting which is usually smoke flames or screaming but it was dead silent the only noised were the pulses and heart beats of sleeping humans. "Ok who did what to Kevin?" asked Diego. "I don't know but I like it, it means no tidying up for us." He laughed. "Come on lets head home." I told him pulling him up onto the ledge we leaped onto the next building and ran towards are modern house which we took over a while ago. Their was a huge fire lit outside the front windows. "Who got themselves killed this time? I whispered." Don't know but I guess were gonna find out," Diego whispered. No one but riley new that Diego and I were like together so we went in at separate time Diego first and me about 3 minutes later. "Hi Fred," I mumbled from behind the couch."Hey Bree you were out for a long time I started wondering if you had got yourself killed or what," Chuckled Fred light heartedly. "You know that I am way to afraid of the other newborns to even be within ten feet of the except when I'm with you," I laughed quietly. "Oh by the way who got themselves killed this time?" I asked suspiciously. "I don't know I haven't been paying any attention to anything today. I do know one thing though Riley's pissed at someone for trying to sneak out hunting when they were hunting yesterday, He groaned. "Oh thanks for the update," I replied. "Everyone listen up two vampires got themselves killed all because they tried to go hunting again today when the went yesterday," Riley announced. Everyone stared at him because we were expecting some big speech about not getting are selves killed over something so stupid. I guess Riley's gonna have to go looking for more humans to change for her. "Who was it asked Diego. "Kevin and the little blonde kid," Riley announced.

"Yes," I grinned and did a victory dance in my head. Diego looked over at me (He was able 2 look though shield think Fred can do) and grinned he new that I was VERY happy right now. "Okay who is training tonight?" Riley asked harshly. His eyes flowed around the room slowly and stopped at my corner because Fred was letting his shield thing down. Riley grinned. "Bree you have never fought against someone, tonight you will show us what it is exactly you can do ,"Riley grinned evily.

"uhh Riley could I not just you know watch please," I pleaded.

"NO you are no different that any other vampire in this room you will fight the same as everyone else," He growled. Riley really didn't like me very much. I wonder what I did to piss him off.

Outside 

"Okay everyone from tonight on we will all watch the matches of are coven, so tonight we will be watching Bree fighting against,ummm Diego ,"Riley announced. Oh this is brilliant first I have to fight now Riley is forever screwing me. I steeped out from Fred's shield and walked towards were Riley was standing with Diego. "Okay clean fight only thing you're not aloud to do is bite is that clear?" Riley asked Cleary. "Crystal ,"We bother murmured.

"Both of you take a side and stand their until I tell you to start,"He told us bother while we both slowly walked to are sides. I could tell by Diego's face that he didn't want to fight me; well on the other hand I didn't really want to fight him either. "If either of you have talents as we call them please feel free to use them this is the time we find out everything about eachother okay?" "GO!" shouted Riley.

Diego started to circle me and I started to slowly circle him. I had watched Katie and Damon do it three nights ago. Diego snarled, and I warily snarled back, Hopefully this would turn out that neither of us would loose any limbs. Diego had fought before I had seen him fight Kevin and three other people but he had never started a fight like this before maybe he was just I don't know trying to provoke me or maybe he was really going to fight me either way this wasn't going to turn out well for me. Diego leaped and something in me clicked the the unimaginable happened…..

Cliffy sorri guys you can send me emails of what you think will happen cause honestly I don't know what power to give Bree.I know she doesn't have a power in the real book but this is what I want to happen love ma readers send me powers please im beggin yaz love yas!


End file.
